1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus to characterize the behaviour of high-frequency mixers under large-signal operating conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
In “The Return of the Sampling Frequency Converter,” 62nd ARFTG Conference Digest, USA, December 2003, Jan Verspecht explains how sampling frequency converters are used in “Large-Signal Network Analyzers” (LSNAs) in order to characterize the behaviour of high-frequency devices-under-test (DUTs). It is explained in the above reference that the measurement capabilities of any prior art LSNA are limited to the use of periodic signal excitations and periodically modulated carrier signals. The above excitation signals are often sufficient for a practical characterization of microwave amplifier components. This limitation makes it impossible, however, to measure all of the significant intermodulation products which are typically generated between a local oscillator signal and a radio-frequency (RF) signal at the signal ports of a mixer. As such the prior art LSNA can in general not be used for the characterization of mixers.